


A Moment of Peace

by SputNStuff



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:55:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26583253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SputNStuff/pseuds/SputNStuff
Summary: Tiso wakes up in an abandoned room with a strange bug next to him.
Relationships: Quirrel & Tiso (Hollow Knight), Quirrel/Tiso (Hollow Knight)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	A Moment of Peace

**INT - COLOSSEUM OF FOOLS**

TISO falls on his knee, supporting his nearly spent body with his free hand in order to show the heckling colosseum audience the joy of jeering at him showing weakness by laying down as his breath gets heavier with the exhaustion of fighting row after row of fighters. Whether they be colosseum warriors, mantises, sanctum scholars or even plain beasts, all of them bled the same bright orange liquid that covers the lone warrior’s body, as he wipes some of it from his face, barely being able to fully stand up as his legs tremble, his eyes trying to keep focus while being weighed down by his nearly drained stamina, his body aching with a pain that’s starting to catch up to him, his shield arm feeling heavy as he puts his free hand on the aching shoulder which it seems it has swung one too many times. Not that it makes a difference to the crowd, as they applaud the fighter just for standing up, not like it matters whether a fighter lives or dies in the arena, entertainment is entertainment, and as long as blood is shed they get their geo’s due. Tiso regains his composure, ready for whatever the next wave brings him as a jail lowers itself down to the arena, trapping him with no chance to escape with a brooding mawlek jumping down from the cage’s ceiling to the floor. Tiso stares at the beast, readying himself for its attacks, but it lunges at him at a breakneck speed, Tiso’s instinct has him holding his shield to protect against its attack but he lacks the stamina to stand his ground after such a heavy attack and is knocked to the jail’s wall, which damages him further and causes him to fall on the ground, leaving him vulnerable for the beast’s next attack as it jumps at him and…

**INT - City of Tears building**

Tiso’s eyes widen in shock at the lucid nightmare he just had as he wakes up in a bed, his heartbeat calming slowly as he realises it was just a dream and his breath starts to slow down to a normal pace. Feeling more calm, Tiso finally looks at his surroundings, it seems like he’s inside some sort of room, a very elegant and opulent room, but one that it looks like it has been abandoned for ages as dust covers the elegantly patterned floor and the luxurious furniture; the curtains to the window, despite being closed, look like they have been worn down by time itself.

VOICE: Ah, you have finally awoken.

Tiso looks around and finds to his left a STRANGE BUG sitting on a chair, wearing a strange mask as a hat with his attention focused on polishing his nail. Tiso tries his best to sit down on the bed but the damage his body suffered almost prevents him from doing so.

BUG: Take it eazy, the ointments are effective but they still take a while to take effect, so try not to move too much.

TISO: Hmph, I can handle the… the pain.

BUG: No matter how tough a bug is, an injury is still an injury.

TISO: It matters little to me, A warrior… ghh!

Tiso’s left side starts to ache as he holds his bandaged thorax with his right hand. The sitting Bug stands up, having finished cleaning his nail and turns to the struggling warrior.

BUG: You should lie down, my friend.

TISO (irritated): Don’t tell a warrior what he should do, this is nothing to me.

BUG: I insist

As the Bug says that, he approaches Tiso in an attempt to lie him down again, only to have his hands swatted by the stubborn warrior, who took more effort on the act of swatting someone trying to help him than he would if he just accepted his help.

TISO: I’ll… be… fine… 

BUG: The way you are now, you wouldn’t be able to survive the outdoors, and there are many bugs out there who would show no mercy even to a weakened warrior.

TISO: Then let me die a warrior’s death, I didn't ask for your pity or hospitality, so leave me be.

The Bug looks at Tiso with a worried look. The way the warrior is, he would stand little to no chance in the outdoors, for his wounds would only stand in the way of his movements and leave him in a vulnerable position.

BUG: It’s not worth risking your life for pride, my friend, whether it’s undamaged or not.

Tiso scoffs as he realises his stubbornness is unable to change the Bug’s mind and stays in the bed, his pride being forced to take a back seat for once. 

TISO: Don’t get me wrong, warrior.

BUG: Please, call me Quirrel.

TISO: Regardless, I’ll follow your advice only because arguing with you is not worth my time.

QUIRREL: Glad we could reach a consensus, then.

Tiso lies back down on the bed as Quirrel sits back down on the chair, keeping the injured warrior company for a while.

TISO: I have a question, however.

QUIRREL: Ask away, friend.

TISO: Why are you wasting your time with me?

QUIRREL: I fail to see how helping a fellow warrior in need is wasting time.

TISO: You don’t even know me… 

QUIRREL: Do i have to know someone in order to help them?

Tiso lets out a frustrated grunt, himself failing to see why someone is willing to help them, as he was so used to the idea of “every bug for themselves” or even “the strongest will survive”. Yet there’s this bug, Quirrel, who despite being a warrior himself, has the gall to show compassion, to the point of nursing him back. 

QUIRREL: Speaking of which, I don’t think I’ve caught your name.

TISO: It’s… Tiso.

QUIRREL (smiling at Tiso): Nice to meet you Tiso.

TISO: Do you usually help other adventurers?

QUIRREL: Only those I’m able to find during my travels.

TISO: And haven’t you found some who were willing to stab you in the back?

QUIRREL: Can’t say I remember that happening. If it did, I probably have forgotten about it.

TISO: Well, you are still alive.

QUIRREL: Indeed I am. But tell me Tiso, why have you come for Hallownest.

Tiso at first hesitates in answering the question, still remembering the nightmare he had about the Colosseum of Fools, as he looks away from Quirrel, seemingly ashamed of himself.

QUIRREL: Are you alright?

TISO (irritated): I’m FINE!

Tiso’s mood is like an open book for Quirrel to read, as the injured bug curls himself in the bed, facing away from the warrior that saved his life. Quirrel can see a once prideful warrior, trying his best not to break down in front of him, trembling in shame. 

QUIRREL: Alright, if you don’t want to, feel free not to tell.

An awkward silence fills the room, with only the rain hitting the room’s window being the only source of sound. After a while, a much calmer Tiso finally decides to break the silence.

TISO: What about you?

QUIRREL: Hmm?

TISO: Why have you come here?

Quirrel stands up, walking his way to the room’s window as he stares at the city’s view, as Tiso focuses his stare on him.

QUIRREL: Not sure myself… but this kingdom calls to me.

TISO: What do you mean?

QUIRREL: I feel like I’ve been here before, or at the very least is surroundings.

TISO: I’m still not getting it.

QUIRREL (chuckles as he faces Tiso): I guess it’s best not to worry about it then.

Tiso looks at Quirrel, finally feeling more at ease with his presence. As Tiso sits on the bed, his wounds start to sting, however the ointments seem to be taking some effect as the pain is not as bad as it was when he woke up. 

TISO: When will you be leaving?

QUIRREL: Do you need some time alone, friend?

TISO: No, but I don’t want to feel like a burden for you and your search.

QUIRREL: I’ll leave when you’re fully healed, which seems to be soon since you’re recovering nicely.

Tiso looks to his side, thinking that he may not meet this bug ever again, his hands clenching the blankets as his words tremble a bit.

TISO: Please don’t leave me.

QUIRREL (surprised): Hmm?

TISO: I don’t want to be left alone… that’s all.

Quirrel sits on the bed, next to a fearful looking Tiso.

TISO: I… I don’t think I can face this kingdom anymore… 

Quirrel stays quiet, as he listens to Tiso carefully.

TISO: I… after being on the verge of dying… I don’t know if I’m able to face this kingdom on my own.

Quirrel puts his hand on Tiso’s shoulder, in a way to return the trust Tiso has finally given him.

QUIRREL: Let’s go together then.

Tiso looks at Quirrel’s eyes, as he sees not just someone who has taken time from his quest to take care of him, but a friend who was willing to not just listen, but let him talk. As tears start to pour, Tiso hugs Quirrel tightly, surprising him for a bit, but returning the hug softly in order to not re-injure the wounds.

TISO: Thank you.


End file.
